


Friends with the Monster  in Chinese

by AeeDee, ch20529



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick是某種超自然生物，作者沒有明寫。<br/>小時候的Bruce在父母被殺後和Dick相遇，兩人之間的關係像眷養者又像看顧者。<br/>全篇意識流，採第三人稱敘述。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with the Monster  in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank AeeDee for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.
> 
> Enjoy it.  
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Thank you for the kind words. ♥ And yes, I am honored by translations of my work. :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2342576

Friends with the Monster in Chinese  
by AeeDee

簡介：

Dick是某種超自然生物，作者沒有明寫。  
小時候的Bruce在父母被殺後和Dick相遇，兩人之間的關係像眷養者又像看顧者。  
全篇意識流，採第三人稱敘述。

正文：

人們不曉得你竟然有獠牙。

 

你的爪子能令人流血，強壯的雙手能讓人立即死亡。

 

在你如深井般的眼神中你似乎能看到過去即未來。

 

人們所犯過的過錯和罪在你面前都無所循形。

 

你的意志從來不向任何人屈服，你只會為被冤枉的生命討回公道。

 

繼承了Gotham所有財富的黃金男孩啊！Bruce從來沒弄明白自己究竟在保護著什麼。

 

是眼前所有的正義與邪惡嗎？

 

當你年輕時你的擁有者總是將你關在牢籠裡。

 

當夕陽西下，黑暗的陰影籠罩進屋子的每寸地板。

在一片黑暗之中你隱藏自己的身影，將自己沉浸在寂靜之中。

這時候你就是惡人眼中的夢魘。

恐懼促使你爬上牆簷，懼怕在黑暗中不斷的侵蝕你，用眼前的利爪你在自己身上刮出一道道血痕。

 

以前你的擁有者會讓你一個晚上出去幾個小時，這段時間足以讓你嚐到足夠的血又不至於殺人。

 

一旦你習慣之後這種事聽起來就不會那麼荒誕了。

 

你的擁有者一開始很畏懼。但是在幾次幫你擦拭唇上的血跡和你美麗的臉龐清洗乾淨後，這一切似乎自然多了。

 

這與你看起來多麼甜美、你的聲音聽起來多麼醉人無關。

 

因為這就是養你的代價。

 

畢竟你無法為做不到的事提出任何保證。

 

每一天你喜歡花大量的時間窩在籠子的上方，一邊享受穿過窗戶的月光撒在自己身上，然後斷斷續續的哼著不成調的曲子，同時不免慶幸月光對自己不具殺傷力。

 

沒人知道你說的是什麼語言，甚至從來沒有人聽過這些詞句，可是你就是知道。

 

因為這些字句不斷在腦海中與你產生共鳴。

 

你是個好孩子。雖然你從不知道自己在對抗什麼。

 

你取人性命，而且做過不只一次，你會趁著四下無人時動手。

 

在幽暗無聲的巷子裡；或是在地面之下的水溝，你就像地獄來的使者一樣。

 

人們總說：「當他揚起笑容時千萬別背對著他。小心別被他富有魅力的笑容騙了。」

 

人們只能這樣彼此警告，畢竟從來沒有人能說出真相。

 

在一個寒冷的夜晚裡，他出現在爐火旁。當壁爐裡的爐火輕快的跳動時你又極輕的語調在你的擁有者耳邊低語，希望他能聽到。

 

這是一個失眠的夜晚，你的擁有者曾經發誓要將你體內的惡魔驅逐出去，可是這個毒已經滲入骨內了，完全清除的那天似乎永遠不會到來。

 

唯一的好處是你的擁有者並不會利用你，他不會拿你的能力做壞事。

 

這是個稀有少見的夜晚你決定維持人形出現。

 

你的擁有者對從表示欣慰，他正和感冒苦戰著，試圖快點恢復好回到最佳狀態。

 

你別無所求，現在你和他能一起坐在爐火邊你就很滿足了。

 

在彼此交談的過程中你感受到一股暖意，你明白他是愛著你的，他需要你。

 

就算他明白你的力量遠超過他所求所想但是他依然愛你。

 

的確就超自然生物來看你絕對是無比強大。

 

當Bruce還年輕時，他曾經因為父母去逝受到強烈的打擊。

 

當警方發現Bruce時他不知道在外面游盪了多久，他的目光空洞無物，身上的衣服滿是已經乾涸的血跡。

 

當Bruce總算開口時他只是不斷的胡言亂語，沒人聽得懂他究竟在說什麼。

 

眾人都以為這是因為Bruce受到的打擊太大、又冷又病才導致他精神出問題。

可是事實上Bruce從來沒和任何人解釋過他到底發現了什麼。

 

END


End file.
